


Keeping The Secret

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: They thought that George didn’t know.





	Keeping The Secret

They thought he didn’t know. They thought that George hadn’t noticed the way they looked at each other, or how Paul’s hand would linger on John’s shoulder, or that every time John returned from the bathroom, Paul would emerge from the same place precisely three minutes later.

But they were fools if they thought that he—and everyone else—wouldn’t notice John’s flushed face and Paul’s hair sticking out in thirteen different directions after their most recent “bathroom break.”

Silently, George approached Paul and smoothed his hair.

Eyes widening and voice wavering, Paul asked, “What’s wrong?”

George winked. “Absolutely nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: messy hair


End file.
